Night Terrors
by Jamie Doyle
Summary: A new case, Mai’s dreams are terrorizing her and leaving her scared and hurt but how does this connect with a hunted festival? MaixNaru
1. Chapter One: A new case

**Night Terrors**

By: Jamie Doyle

Summary: A new case, Mai's dreams are terrorizing her and leaving her scared and hurt but how does this connect with a hunted festival? MaixNaru

Note: I do not own Ghost Hunt. This is my second Ghost Hunt fan fiction hope it's to your liking! And sorry for any bad grammar and syllable in advance.  
For reading this I hope you know about Oliver and Eugene Davis, otherwise it may be hard to understand, well happy reading! And oh Merry Christmas! (_Though in my country we celebrate Christmas on the 24__th__, haha_)

* * *

**Chapter One - A new case**

_Nothing in life is just a coincident, everything happens for a reason, even really sad things._

Mai woke up with a quiet scream. She was breathing heavily and cold sweat ran all over her body. _What was that dream?_ Mai thought and held a hand to her heart to slow it down, she knew this feeling she had felt it twice (that she remembered) in her life, she was completely terrified. When her parents died she had shut completely down, she walked, talked and ate but she had no emotion what so ever until perhaps a moth later when she finally broke down, it had lasted for two weeks and every night she would wake up like this, terrified. A Year ago when Naru her boss (or Oliver Davis as his real name is) had collapsed on a case and his heart actually had stopped Mai couldn't sleep for three weeks and when she woke from the little sleep she had she would wake up like this, because she dreamt about Naru falling to the ground in slow motion and her running as fast as she could to him, but it being a nightmare, she never got to him, it just felt like running the fastest you could but never coming even a step closer. But this time Mai couldn't remember her dream, but whatever it had been about it now left Mai with a bad feeling… the feeling of dread, like something bad was going to happen and she wouldn't be able to stop it.

The clock was only a quarter to five in the morning but Mai just couldn't fall asleep after that dream, which she really couldn't remember. Mai sighed and went in to her bathroom to take a long shower, hopefully it would sort out her jumbled thoughts.

One hour later she found herself outside her job at Shibuya Psychic Research. Mai stared at the door for a full five minutes wondering if Naru and Lin were already in. Mai dragged down the handle and the door swung up… _Right, who am I kidding?! Of course they would already be here…. They probably never sleep, _Mai thought grumpily. Of course she was relieves that they were here but it still mad her a bit mad at the two dark guys for not taking care of them selves properly. Mai had only reached the couch in the middle of the office when Lin's door swung open and he came out with a brooding look on his face that completely disappeared when he saw Mai standing in the middle of the room.

"Mai?" he said surprised. _What is she doing here at this hour? She is always late when she should be here but to be here three hours early now is surprising, and is she looking more pale than usually? She looks completely beat now when I look after._

"Morning Lin", Mai said with a smile that didn't really reach her eyes like it usually did.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her bluntly and Mai's heart warmed a little when she detected a bit of concern in his voice. _Wow I most really look bad if Lin gets concern, _Mai thought.

"Oh nothing really, I couldn't get back to sleep so I thought why not get to work in time for once" Mai laughed and Lin relaxed a bit.

"Right, but three hours early?"

"He-he"

"Mai?", this time it were her boss that peered out his office door. He too looked quite surprise at seeing her there this early but he was better at disguising his emotions, only Lin notice a differs in his voice.

"Morning Naru", Mai said happily and Naru arched his eyebrows at her. "I thought I would start earlier today"

"Hn… fine, Mai tea." Naru said disinterested and went back to his office. Mai got a scowling look on here face but still did as he ordered.

"Lin would you like some tea as well?" Mai asked when she walked past him to the kitchen.

"Yes please" _Now why couldn't Naru say that? _Mai thought grumpily but then started to smile to herself, she felt safe here, content. Lin still observed Mai as she begun to hum a song while making tea to himself and Naru. _Something seems of with her…. But oh well she'll tell us in time… it's just a bit frustrating since she has the tendency to get into trouble all the time, _Lin thought with a sigh but later shrugged his shoulders and picked out the book he originally came out to get from the bookshelf next to the kitchen and returned to his office.

A couple of minutes later Mai knocked softly on Naru's office door.

"Come in", she heard him replay and went in. Her boss were sitting as usual in the dark light room and reading some of his millions books and looking handsome as always with his slightly ruffled black hair and blue eyes. Mai's heart skipped a beat and she cursed herself, she should have gotten used to this by now but nooo… what would the fun in that be?

"Naru your tea", Mai said with a smile and placed the tea in front of him on the desk.

"Hn" Naru answered and Mai sighed.

"You now a thank you would be nice"

"I know" Naru said without even looking up from his book and Mai snapped.

"You narcissistic jerk! And would it kill you to light your damn lamp?!", Mai shouted at him and he finally looked up from his book slightly taken aback. But before he could say something Mai reached out and lighted a lamp standing right beside him and stomped out from his office leaving her boss slightly confuse. A smile reached his lips as he reached out and top a sip from his tea, well if he did light his lamp he wouldn't have a good time watching Mai being all worked up now would he? _But still why is she here? And she looks like she haven't slept in days, maybe there is something about here dreams, _Naru pondered to himself.

Mai had stormed out from Naru's office and when she went to fetch Lin's tea she got the feeling Naru actually did this small things to get her angry. _Nah, couldn't be, why would he starts fights with me? _Mai thought and knocked on Lin's door.

A couple of hours later, after getting Naru his seventh cup of tea, Mai went back to sorting Naru's case files but was getting distracted when she saw someone come in to the office. Mai looked up from her papers and saw and old man with gray hair and a big gray beard slowly coming through the door a bit hesitant.

"Hi, I'm Mai Taniyama, can I help you?" Mai asked kindly and the old man locked his eyes with hers. Mai noted that he somehow looked drained, kind of like how she had felt this morning when waking up.

"Yes I hope so, I would like to speak to your boss Mr. Kazuya Shibuya please", he said in a hoarse voice.

"Yes, just a minute, you can sit down on the couch if you like" Mai said and the man nodded thankfully.

"Naru", Mai said as she knocked at his door and opened it up a bit.

"Yes", he said still looking at his book.

"We have a visitor" Naru looked up at her and closed his book with a small noise.

"I see, get us tea" he ordered and Mai nodded and went in to the kitchen as Naru made his way to the potential client. When Mai were back with the tea she seated next to Naru who sat straight across from the older man, after she gave them their tea.

"Now mister, if you would state your problem", Naru said to the man and he nodded. The older man took a sip of his tea.

"My name is Kero Himalaya and I own the Hanabistreet were we usually once a year have big festivals that last for a couple of days" he began. _Oh so he is the man that owns the Hanabi-festival, _Mai mused to herself, she and some of here friends and once two years ago gone there and it was incredible and she had sworn to go there again someday but it just had slipped her mind somehow.

"Yes well, this year it begins in two days and keeps going for two weeks, me and my coworkers started the preparations as usual a couple of weeks ago but something has bin a bit…off lately" he continued and Mai gave Naru a quick look and sweat dropped, he looked bored.

"Yes Mr. Himalaya, what kind of things have bin off?" Naru said a bit irritated that the old man had said something that he clearly understood, but what he wanted to know was what.

"Well… lately there have been accidents happening, the kind of accident that you can't explain and some workers have been complaining of rasping noises at night", Kero Himalaya continued and Naru looked a bit thoughtful.

"But that is not all… my nephew, who helps with the preparations have been having strange dreams lately" Mai felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Dreams?" Naru asked the old man who nodded furiously.

"Yes, and let me just say this, my nephew may have a special personality but he isn't a man who is afraid of much, but this dreams terrifies him and sometimes he wakes up screaming as if his life depended on it" Kero said and swallowed hard, apparently this was a hard subject. Mai felt dry in her mouth, something about this felt wrong and awfully familiar. Naru gave Mai a quick look as he sensed her tensing up.

"What was he dreaming?" Naru asked and returned to look at the elderly man.

"I don't now, he won't tell anyone, but I can tell it's tearing him apart, please Mr. Shibuya accept this case", Kero begged and Naru stood up. Mai looked at her boss wondering what on earth he was thinking when he walked back and forth with a slight interested look but also a look of hesitation. Both Mai and Kero watched him intensively and not before long Naru abruptly stopped and looked at Kero.

"Fine, we'll take your case, leave your information with my assistant Mai", he said and Mai looked at the old man who looked like a couple of years had been lifted from his shoulders.

"We need three rooms and one base", Naru said and Kero nodded happily.

"Of course, anything you ask for" he said and Naru nodded.

"Mai I've got to talk to Lin about this, could you call all the regulars later?", Naru asked and Mai nodded. He gave her one last thoughtful glance before walking to Lin's office. Mai got slightly confused. _What was up with that glance? _Mai thought but were interrupted by Kero who smiled at her and began to shake her hand in gratitude.

"Thank you so much!" he exclaimed and Mai gave him a reassuring smile. _Well there is no case Naru can't solve, _Mai thought confidently, but something in her mind still felt wrong about this. Mai shrugged of the feeling and took down the information Kero gave her and when he left a couple of minutes later Mai walked to the office phone and began dialing some very familiar numbers, and that made her smile. _It's been too long since the hole team met. _

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter Two: Explaining the case

Note: Hello again! Thanks for the reviews!  
So this is chapter two, JEEZ, it were quite an heavy chapter to write but I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter Two - Explaining the case**

_Someplace, Somewhere_

_Eugene Davis didn't know where he was, nor did he care. All he knew were that he was peaceful and happy. He knew he still hadn't completely moved on, damn, Noll would kill him literally if he knew Gene still lingered around, that made his mouth twitch a bit. All Gene really knew were that he still was Mai's dream guide and she was still, as he had named it, charge number one. Yep that's right he had more than one, it was in his job description… or so he thought, nobody ever told him anything, he just knew stuff he had to do and he fixed it._

_But the time in-between helping his charges and doing nothing he some how ended up here, where ever here were. It was peace and he felt like he was floating on clouds in warm colors of pink and yellow. Gene smiled as he thought of his brother knowing Noll loathed the colors pink and yellow, which he actually had a good reason for this, especially after that incident when they were kids… maybe he should tell Mai this and she could tease his dear brother a bit. But back to the place, it was more than peace and colors, it was about harmony and some kind of closure, in the background there were some kind of soft music, or more like and angel humming softly. All this made it a hole lot better for Gene, because contrarily to what Noll thought Gene really didn't what to stay in Limbo, or so he called this place. But knowing he got to be at this place from time to time and knowing he actually helped people like Mai, made him accept not moving on just yet. Gene didn't really know about the Tempus concept here, it were like it was the past, the now and the future all in one big circle, normally Gene didn't care much about time anymore, heck he was a ghost for crying out loud! But somehow it felt that he had been here in this peace-kind of land for a longer time than usual and something had begun to feel off, and that had never happened before. The feeling you get before you are trapped in a big storm kind of off._

_It became quiet all of a sudden, either that or Gene had gone deaf, which as clever as he was, he seriously doubted. Eugene slowly began to open his eyes, the feeling of peace and harmony were now completely gone, and so were the colors because now he was suddenly standing in a dark lighted cold room. Before Gene could take even one step he heard whispering sound and concealed laughter's._

"_Who's there?" This really bothered Gene, except for his charges he had never met anyone in Limbo. `Maybe they are my new charges?` Gene thought when the laughing became louder._

"_He seems to finally have heard us" spoke a girl voice and Gene looked around for the source but found no one in this small darkish room._

"_Yes sister, he seems really confused" said the other voice with a cold snicker. "If only he knew the pain his loved ones will be in soon" Gene frowned `Pain?`_

"_What do you mean? What pain and who?" Gene began to feel a bit of rage bubble up inside of him. _

"_Now, now be patient, it might not be that painful" the first voice said and now both of the voices laughed out loud and Gene shivered._

"_That's right sis, he might just torment her a bit even use her until she is useless and if she is really lucky he then might kill her"_

_Something in Gene snapped and he started yelling, which were something that he never did, even when he was alive._

"_Who are you?! Who are you talking about, who is he?! And she.. are you talking about Mai?!" If something were to happen to Mai, Gene knew his brother would never forgive himself or Gene for not protecting her._

"_Hmm? Mai? Perhaps, but your wrong, he's not after just one girl" the first voice stated._

"_More like a couple of dozens sis, but he'll only use two or three to break free, he'll torment them all the way in to their souls" the laughing started again and Gene had enough._

"_Enough! Who is he?! Who is the person that will torment these innocent girls" Gene yelled and in a split second the laughter stopped._

"_Person? No wrong again, the Ghoul will hunt them down and will stop at nothing to get what he wants, he'll be waiting in their dreams, there is no escape, right sis?"_

"_Right, but go ahead warn them…, it's not like it'll change anything" the voices began to laugh again but it became more and more distance, as if they walked further and further away from him. Gene breathed heavily from the yelling and a feeling of panic washed over him `I have to help! I have to warn them! I have to do something!!` For the first time since Eugene Davis died he felt completely helpless._

_A wolf's howling could be heard in the distance.  
_

Next day at Shibuya Psychic Research

Mai were making tea for the guests they soon were having while Naru and Lin sat down on the couches in the middle of the room looking at some papers.

The front door suddenly opened up with a loud noise making Mai jump up a bit in the kitchen. "We're here!" exclaimed a happy and loud voice as Bou-san, Ayako, John and Masako walked in. Mai came out to them with a big tray that had seven tea cups and a plate of cookies, she smiled warmly at the people she considered her family.

"Bou-san, Ayako, Masako, John! Welcome!" Mai put down the tray and went to greet them.

"Aw Mai! We've missed you" Ayako said with a smile and before anyone could stop him, Bou-san swooped up Mai in a big bone crushing hug.

"Yes, it's been to long!" exclaimed the monk.

"C-can't b-breath!"

"Takigawa, I don't think she can breath" John said carefully to the monk with a concerned smile.

BANG! Ayako's bag went down with a loud noise on Bou-san's head.

"OW" he said and dropped Mai who would have slammed to the floor if John hadn't caught her. Bou-san were rubbing his sore head and glared daggers at Ayako who ignored him.

"I didn't ask you to come here and play, we've got a case", a cold voice said and everybody turned to Naru who looked a bit annoyed.

"Right, right" Ayako and Bou-san seated down on the couch across from Naru and Lin while Masako seated next to Naru which made Mai flinch.

"Now if you two are done hugging could you sit down so we might be able to begin", Naru said coldly and Mai detected something in his voice she couldn't quite place.

"Sorry! Thanks John" Mai with the help of John got up on her feats and they seated next to Bou-san and Ayako. Masako gave Mai a glare and Mai frowned, _why is she angry? it's not like it were Naru that helped me, it was just John.. So why.. Does Masako like John?! _Mai thought surprised with a wide smile, perhaps they finally could stop their bickering about Naru. As Mai thought that she saw Masako move a bit closer to Naru and she sighed, _maybe not!_

Naru took a sip from his tea before he spoke:

"As Mai told you over the phone we got a new case, yesterday a man name Kero Himalaya came in and asked for our help with his hunted festival, clearly something seems too be off with the place, there has been…"

Mai took a sip from her tea and unconsciously tuned out the rest, she heard it before… twice, once from Mr. Himalaya himself and then later that day she, Naru and Lin went through it again. Mai notice everybody else were quietly concentrating on what Naru were saying, Mai shook her head a bit as to clear it and grabbed a cookie. She hadn't slept good this night either even if she had slept more hours, but what really made her confused was that she couldn't even remember one fragment of her dreams, they were at least vivid dreams since when she woke up this morning she were laying on the floor by her bed. Ever since that morning Mai had, had a bit of a headache, not enough to alarm anybody about it but enough to worry her that something might be a bit wrong. She could still hear the others in the background but it sounded far away.

"-ai.. Mai!" Suddenly a voice broke through her head and she looked surprised up.

"Are you with us?", Bou-san asked with a laugh and Mai looked around at everyone and notice some worried glanced, except a cold stare from Naru and a annoyed one from Masako.

"Oh, yes sorry!" Bou-san ruffled her hair before bending down and snatching a cookie from the plate while Ayako watched him over her tea with a disapproving face.

"I know you think daydreaming is important but could you focus on the work for once?"

Mai growled and glared at her boss angrily and he ignored her and continued with the case. In reality which no one of course notice since Naru had his mask up, he actually were quite worried about the optimistic, danger magnet, short haired girl, but seeing that she still felt good enough to growl at him and throw him angry stares, Naru pushed the thought away. After a couple of minutes they had gone through the case and Bou-san began to ask some question. "When are we expected to be there?"

"I talked to Mr. Himalya this morning and he thought we should arrive on Monday, the day after tomorrow", Naru answered.

"So he'll shut down the festival for a few days while we investigate?"

Bou-san gave Naru a confused stare when he first didn't receive an answer.

"They are closing it down right?", Bou-san asked again and Naru shook his head.

"But that's insane! What if someone got hurt!", Ayako exclaimed worriedly and the other nodded in agreement. Naru gave them an annoyed look before answering "I know that, I told him so too but he just wouldn't listen so we'll have to solve the case as fast as possible" and Bou-san sighed. It's not like they didn't understand why the owner stubbornly wanted to keep the festival going it was just annoying that people still didn't understand how much more complicated and dangerous it could get.

"So this is what we do, Yasuhara and Madoka are already researching the history so they'll meet us up on Monday morning at nine so be here in time everybody, that means you too Mai, don't be late!", Naru said and gave Mai a stern look.

"I wont!" She answered angrily and held back a few curses at him which he just ignored and everybody stood up.

"Right, Takigawa and Matsuzaki-san could you please come with me to my office" Naru said before he quickly disappeared in to his office leaving the others a bit confused even Lin seemed surprised. Bou-san gave Mai a questioned glance which she answered with a shrug, she had no idea what Naru wanted the two of them that he couldn't say in front of the rest.

"Right", Bou-san said and headed, along with Ayako, in to Naru's office.

"See you the day after tomorrow Mai-san", John said with a smile before he and Masako walked out of the SPR-office. Lin also stood up from the couch and headed to his own office.

"Can I get you some more tea Lin?", Mai asked cheerfully and Lin turned around so he were facing her.

"That's quite alright Mai", Lin said with small smile and he walked in to his office. Mai sighed, she were happy Lin finally called her by her first name but now she didn't have anything to do. _Well I might as well do some filing, _Mai thought but suddenly her eyes got sleepy and she crashed fast asleep down on the couch, which luckily for her were right next to her.

_Mai's dream_

"What the..?!", Mai shouted as she suddenly stood in a dark forest. She couldn't hear anything except from running foot steeps that were quickly approaching her.

"Mai!" She heard Gene yell to her and a second later he appeared in here eye sight, he seemed stressed out and tired when he finally abruptly stopped before her.

"Gene what's wrong?!", Mai asked concerned and she watched Gene catch his breath.

"I-I.. Mai, it's n-not safe here, so-something is wrong!" Gene exclaimed between deep breath and Mai began to feel the feeling of dread come crashing over her again.

"What do you mean? What is… Gene are you bleeding?!" Mai finally saw Gene in clear light and saw that he was bleeding from his temple and right arm. Gene shook his head "that's not important, I have to warn you!". But before he could get another word out Mai heard a wolf howl in the distance and Gene snapped his head in the direction the sound had come from with frown and a curse. Mai was still wondering what the hell were going on but kept quiet as she heard the wolf howling and growling and it seemed to come closer by the second. "Damn it!" Gene cursed again as he grabbed Mai's left hand and began running away from the wolf sound. Mai wanted to say something but she could only concentrate on the running so she wouldn't stumble and fall on one of the many rocks and branches she passed. "Something is wrong here in 'Dreamland', You are in danger here, you have to go back and tell the others to help you and tell my brother NOT to get you near the Hanabi-festival!" Gene yelled and Mai stared at his back as they continued to run.

"Wha-what does that have to do with this?" Mai asked confused and fear threaten to make her paralyzed as she heard the wolf come dangerously close. "Damn it! Why am I so helpless?!" Gene screamed in frustration as he too heard the wolf come closer and closer. Mai were about to give him a piece of her mind about his ridiculous thought of being helpless when he were the one who had helped them in nearly every case, but Mai's concentration were off running and she fell down and the wolf were over them. "Mai!" she had lost Gene's hand and tried to get back up on her feet even if her knees were stinging and probably bleeding. Mai had dragged Gene down with her in the fall and she could see him trying to get to her but the wolf were in the way. Mai trembled with fear when the wolf threw himself on her and she felt a pain in her hand as the wolf bit her. Mai screamed out loud in pain and suddenly the wolf were knocked off her and she saw Gene breathing heavily in a slumped form in front of her before he collapsed and Mai caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Gene!" Mai screamed as she saw his eyes close and even if her right hand hurt like hell and she were bleeding all over him she tried to shake him awake. "Please! Please Gene! Don't do this! Don't die for me… I'm not even worth it!" The wolf growled and Mai could see saliva running from its mouth and the yellow eyes were wide open as they watched her and when she saw it hunch down a bit she knew it were going to attack them again. "NO!", Mai screamed on top of her lungs and covered Gene's body with her own and she closed her eyes and waited for the pain. But instead of the pain she felt herself and Gene's body being thrown forward. Mai yelled and felt her crashing to the ground and something heavy ended on top of her, knocking the air out of her. Mai opened her eyes and bright light were blinding her, when she adjusted to the light she saw a roof and some familiar couches and she just new, she was back, she was back at the office! But what surprised her the most were that on top of her were Naru's twin brother Gene and he seemed to be out cold.

"Oh my god! Gene?!", Mai shouted in fear and surprise and she heard footsteps coming closer to her. _How the hell am I suppose to explain this?!_

* * *

Note: I'm sorry for much explaining and little dialog in this chapter but since it's the beginning of a new story you'll have to deal with it, I want to cover the basis, but next chapter will be with more dialog and little bit more funny... hopefully! (Haven't written it yet! Haha). Please Review!


	3. Chapter Three: Gene is alive or not?

Note:I might have been vague about this but everybody knows that Gene is Naru's twin brother, they just don't know much else in Naru and Gene's life. Happy new year everyone!

* * *

**  
Chapter Three - Gene is alive?!… or not?**

Shibuya Psychic Research, Naru's office

After Ayako and Bou-san had walked in to Naru's office, Bou-san closed the door with a soft click. He and Ayako walked closer into Naru's office and stopped just before his desk where he sat looking over some papers, not bothering to look up at them. Ayako mad a disapproving sound and closed her arms around her chest. Even Bou-san's face tensed up a bit from this quiet treatment Naru seems to give them. A couple of minutes with this silence Bou-san couldn't take it anymore.

"So? What did you want to discuss with us?" Naru then looked up at them and frowned a bit, as if he himself were not sure what to say.

"It's about Mai", he began and studied their reaction. Both Bou-san and Ayako gaped surprised.

"What about her?", Ayako asked when Naru didn't continue.

"Well I… I want you to look out for her when we reach the Hanabi-festival", Naru said seriously and Ayako couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Okay, I know she has the tendency to get herself in trouble and.."

"And rush in to things without thinking, I know", Naru cut her of with a impatient glare. "I think… no I know, that this time is different". Bou-san watched him quietly, the hard faced-never wrong-narcissist-boss they had actually seemed genuine concerned… or so Bou-san thought for a second when Naru's mask slipped.

"Your serious", Bou-san nearly whispered, he never thought Naru could show his true feelings like this.

"Yes, I think she is hiding something from me and something tells me it got to do with her dreams, so keep an extra eye on her….please", Naru said the last word hesitantly and quiet. Ayako gaped again a stared at Naru. _Wow, who knew he actually could be concerned for someone else, _she thought before she huffed lightly as she tried to hid a smile but failing.

"Well this is new, something going on between you two we don't know about?", Ayako mused and Naru glared at her which made her smile instantly diapered and Bou-san sighed. He knew their boss were bad at showing these kind of emotions and that he even (but oh so quietly) said please, really surprised Bou-san to no end, but he knew that if Ayako teased Naru to much, Naru would probably kill her with his glare, so therefore he stepped in.

"Alright, Mai is like my little sister, I would rather die than seeing something bad happening to her, so I'll keep both my eyes on her", Bou-san said seriously and Naru nodded approvingly. Naru and Bou-san then glanced at Ayako who looked a bit annoyed.

"Well of course I will too! She's important to me too", Ayako snapped and Bou-san smiled lightly at her, Naru were bad at showing these emotions alright but Ayako weren't always that good either at it.

"Good, now…" There were a loud bang and a painful cry coming outside the room and all three of them froze. _Mai!, _they all thought and rushed out from Naru's office, wondering what in the world had happened in the few minutes they had left her alone. Outside they met up with Lin who had a concerned look on his face, he also had heard the loud sound and together they ran to Mai.

"_Oh my god! Gene?!",_ they heard Mai's voice say. _Gene?!_Naru thought wearily and when he and the others came up on the sight of Mai lying on the floor with Naru's twin brother over her with blood stains covering large parts of them, they nearly passed out.

Mai looked up at the others with a small smile, they were all frozen and she could see the confused and surprised looks on Bou-san, Ayako and Lin faces, but when she saw Naru's face her smile disappeared and she were slightly starlet, Naru showed pure horror on his face and Mai gulped.

"Hi guys! I know you're all surprise and all but could you please help me get Gene off? I can't breath!", Mai gasped as the air loss were making her more than a little dizzy. Quickly Bou-san and Ayako came to her aid and helped Gene's body off her carefully, Ayako noted that the boy were in quite bad shape and cursed.

"Mai what happened?!", Bou-san shouted at her worriedly as he saw her blooded hand when he helped her up on her feet.

"Oh this? A wolf in my dream that what happened! Though I'm surprised that it's bleeding in reality", Mai said half shouting and Bou-san led her to the couch and sat her down.

"Yes that's one question! But were the hell did he come from?!", Bou-san asked and seemed almost out of his mind confused as he tried to connect all this.

"Oh yeah, that surprise me too, how could Gene follow me through my dream to reality? Is that even possible?". Mai looked up at Naru and Lin who still stood frozen to the ground.

"Hey guys! Could you get me some bandages? He's in a bad shape", Ayako ordered and Bou-san quickly glanced at Gene's body before running to the kitchen were their first aid kit were. This exchange clearly brought Naru back because he hurriedly turned to Lin.

"Lin get me some ropes". Lin gave him a quick look before nodding and he also hurried away. _Ropes?,_Mai thought confused. But before she could ask Bou-san were back with the first aid kit and he gave it to Ayako who opened it fast and took out some bandages.

"Here, wash Mai's hand and then wrap this around it", Ayako instructed Bou-san and he took the bandages Ayako gave him and walked up to Mai. As Mai rose up Lin came back with a long thick rope in his hands. Naru saw this and turned to Ayako.

"Matsuzaki-san, move away from him", Naru ordered coolly and everybody in the room turned to him in surprise.

"No, he needs medical treatment", Ayako protested and Naru glared at her.

"What he needs is to be tied up"

"What?! He's your brother Naru!", Mai screamed at him furiously and Naru turned his glare at her.

"We don't know who he is! Mai this guy just came out of your dreams, who can you be sure it's really Gene!", Naru demanded and Mai lowered her head. She hadn't thought about that, but still she didn't get the feeling it were some kind of trap.

"Okay, I understand, but first I'm going to wrap up his wounds, then you can do what you want", Ayako stated stubbornly and Naru looked annoyed.

"Fine! But hurry up." Naru then turned away from them and walked in to his office.

"Lin could you get be a bowl of lukewarm water and a cloth?". Lin looked hesitantly but nodded a couple of seconds later and walked away to fetch Ayako what she needed.

"Come on Mai", Bou-san whispered to Mai and began to drag her away to the bathroom.

After Bou-san had washed and added on the bandages to Mai's hand they went out to the others where Ayako were just finishing up some bandages on Genes head while Lin steadied him.

"There done!", Ayako said approvingly and stepped back a bit to examine her work and as on cue Naru came out from his office with a chair and placed it in front of Lin and Gene.

"Tie him up", Naru ordered and Lin nodded. Mai made a disapproving sound but kept her mouth shut, she knew he would never listen to her. Bou-san stepped in and helped Lin to place Gene on the chair and then held him in place while Lin tied him up. When they were finish they stepped back to Naru a couple of feet away and Mai glanced at him. Naru weren't showing any emotion now, he had his mask up, all he did were staring at Genes slumped form and Mai sighed. All they had to do now were to wait for him to wake up.

* * *

Gene frowned, he could feel pain in his entire body and most in his head and that was new, he didn't feel much since he became a dream guide so the unwelcoming pain now were slightly disturbing. _What the hell happened?!….right the wolf!, _Gene thought and his eyes snapped open, first all he saw were black, then it became lighter but all he could se were blurry shapes. _Where am I? And where is Mai?! Is she alright?!, _Gene thought and felt slightly panic stricken.

"Mai?", he asked but he could only hear it come out as a murmur, but the blurry shapes seems to move closer.

"Gene?", said a soft voice he recognized as Mai's and Gene blinked a couple of times and his vision cleared. He saw that he were in some kind of office and that Mai weren't the only person there, Gene gasped when he recognized one of the people there, his twin brother were standing in front of Mai and he held out a arm to stop Mai from going any closer, Gene could see Mai's worried expressions and Noll's glaring at him. Gene tried to move but when he notice something seemed to hold him in place he looked down and growled, he was tied up.

"Why am I tied up?!", Gene asked irritably at them.

"I'm sorry Gene, Naru said it weren't safe", Mai said sadly. Gene then glanced up in Noll's eyes and he could detect some pain in his brother eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?", Noll commanded him and Gene couldn't help but rolling his eyes at him.

"That's what I would like to know! Where am I?"

"You're in our office, but more importantly you're in reality", Mai explained and ignored Noll's glare at her. Gene gaped, _I'm not in their dreams?._

"How's that possible?", he asked and Noll frowned.

"You don't know?", Noll eyed him critically.

"Dose it look like I do?", Gene answered annoyed.

"_Noll untie me now!", _Gene spoke in Noll's mind and he saw his brother flinch.

"_How do I know it's really you?", _Noll answered with a smirk and a glare.

"_Damn it Noll! Either you untie me or help me god I will tell Mai all about the dresses mom use to dress you up in when we were little!", _Gene threatened and Noll paled.

"Lin untie him", Noll sighed and Gene looked at the man who nodded to Noll and walked closer to him.

* * *

When Lin had untied Gene, Mai smiled as she saw him stretch a bit, he seemed pretty okay, considered everything that had happened. Mai made a move to walk closer to Gene, but Naru caught Mai's wrist and she looked surprised up at him but he avoided her stare.

"Long time no see Lin", Gene greeted Lin with a smile and Mai saw Lin actually smiled back.

"Welcome back Eugene"

"Wow two Naru and I thought one was more than enough", Bou-san joked and shook Gene's hand. "I'm Houshou Takigawa"

"And I'm Ayako Matsuzaki", Ayako introduced herself with a confident smile.

"Don't be afraid of this old lady, she may seem terrifying but she isn't too bad", Bou-san said with a smirk but regretted it as he saw Ayako's furiously look and a second later her bag went down on his head…hard. "Ow!"

"Nice to meet you, Mai has told me a lot about you", Gene said with a smile and then looked into Mai's eyes and she blushed. Mai wanted to walk closer to Gene but Naru still held a hard grip on her wrist. Gene saw this and raised his eyebrow before he smirked at his twin.

"Possessive Noll?", Gene said gently and Naru released his grip on Mai and glared at his brother. The other laughed a bit at Naru and he turned his back at them in annoyance. Mai blushed a bit at this but when she saw Gene's gentle smile she ran up to him and hugged him.

"I can't believe you're here! And I'm so glad you're safe", Mai said and Gene returned the hug with full force and smiled as he saw his brother twitch.

"Me too Mai, good to be back, though I wondered how that happened", Gene said thoughtfully as he released Mai.

"Don't know, but what did you mean when you warned me not to go to the Hanabi-festival?", Mai questioned Gene and Naru stared at them.

"You warned her not to go to the Hanabi-festival?", Naru asked and Gene nodded.

"I heard some bad thing about it in Limbo"

"Limbo?", Mai asked confused and Gene answered "Dreamland" and Naru smirked.

"_You named it Limbo?"_, Naru asked Gene in telepathy and Gene made a grimace at him.

"_Yes I did now shut up",_ Gene answered and he could hear his brother laughing at him in his head.

"So what did you hear?", Naru asked his brother and he sat down on one of the couches. The other did the same except for Gene and Mai.

"You're sure you don't need to lie down a bit?", Mai asked worriedly as she glanced at the bandages around Gene's head and he laughed softly at her.

"I'm fine"

"Mai tea!", Naru ordered with a growl and Mai gave him a glare.

"Yes Mr. narcissist", Mai answered and Naru now glared back at Mai and Gene laughed at them.

"Now Mai!"

"Fine!.. Gene you want some?", Mai asked Gene sweetly and turned to him with a smile.

"Yes please", Gene answered and Mai walked in to the kitchen while muttering something about how Naru couldn't learn politeness from his brother which the other heard and laughed at.

"Nice to know some thing never change", Lin stated with a smile and Naru gave him a annoyed glare.

"Don't know how she puts up with you Noll", Gene laughed and Naru ignored him.

A couple of minutes later Mai came in with tea to everybody, she placed Naru's tea in front of him and all she got in thanks from him was a grunt and she cursed at him which he of course ignored. As Mai gave the tea to the other they said thank you as normal people do and lastly she walked up to Gene and gave him his tea. But as he reached for it his hand went right through it.

"What the?!", Bou-san exclaimed when he saw this and now everybody's attention were directed at Gene and Mai. Gene tried again but same thing happened and he frowned. Mai gave him a worried look and Naru stood up and walked over to them.

"Give me you hand Gene", Naru ordered and Gene obeyed, but as he were about to take Naru's outstretched hand his own hand went through it just like with the tea.

"I came back as a Ghost? Now that sucks", Gene muttered as he tried to grab his brothers hand again and failed. Naru frowned and looked at Gene with a scowl on his face.

"I don't know what you are but you were able to hug Mai before and shake hands with Takigawa so relax and try again". Gene gave him an annoyed look but did as he were told. He closed his eyes and took two deep breath before reach out for Naru's hand again. This time it didn't go through and Naru captured his hand hard and Gene winced.

"Well I feel THAT!", Gene growled and Naru smirked at him and gave him a light squeeze before returning to his place on the couch. Mai breathed out relieved, she didn't know she had been holding her breath before she now realized that she were a bit dizzy. Gene turned to her and she held out the tea cup again, Gene smiled at her with a concentrating face and he grabbed the cup from her.

"Now this is just weird, not only do I not know why I'm here but I don't even know what I came back as", he stated as he watched the tea cup in his hand.

"No worries, we'll figure this out, or at least Naru will", Mai said confidently and Gene smiled at her. Naru coughed at them and Mai sat down quickly on the couch beside him.

"Now tell us what you know", Naru said and Gene nodded.

_To be continued...  
_

* * *

Note: Finally! I've been working on this chapter from some time now and it just wouldn't turn out as I wanted it to, but after re-doing it a couple of times I'm quite pleased at how it tuned out. Hope you liked it too!


End file.
